gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Don't Stop
Don't Stop (en español No Pares), es una canción de Fleetwood Mac, interpretada en el episodio Rumours por New Directions, en el Auditorio del William McKinley High School. Los solos de esta canción son de Sam, Quinn, Finn y Rachel, mientras que los coros de fondo son realizados por el resto de los chicos de New Directions junto a Stacy Evans y Stevie Evans. Contexto de la canción Sam llega a la sala de coros con sus dos hermanos, Stevie y Stacy, y les dice a New Directions que estos dos estaban aburridos, además podrían colaborar en la canción, Will acepta, además Sam les dice que ya sabe cuál es la canción adecuada para cantar acerca de la situación que estaba pasando (que su padre haya perdido el empleo y hayan tenido que vender casi todas sus cosas), a pesar de que se trata de esto; cuando Will ve a los chicos presentando la canción le da a pensar sobre la frase de "el ayer ya pasó", sobre que posiblemente fuera a Broadway con April. Letra New Directions: Don't (New Directions: '''Don't)' stop! '(New Directions:' Stop!')' Don't '(New Directions:' Don't')' stop! '(New Directions:' Stop!')' '''Sam: '''If you wake up and don't want to smile '''Sam y Quinn: '''If it takes just a little while '''Sam: '''Open your eyes and look at the day '''Sam y Quinn: '''You'll see things in a different way. '''Rachel y Finn' con New Directions: ' Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow, Don't stop, it'll soon be here, '(Finn: it'll soon be here!)' '(Rachel: It'll be')', better than before, Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone. New Directions: ' Don't '(New Directions: '''Don't)' stop! '(New Directions:' Stop!')' Don't '(New Directions:' Don't')' stop! ('New Directions:' Stop!')' '''Quinn: '''Why not think about times to come? '''Sam y Quinn: '''And not about how on the things that you've done '''Quinn: '''If your life was bad to you '''Finn y Quinn: '''Just think what tomorrow will do '''Rachel y Finn con' New Directions: Don't (New Directions: Don't')' stop! (New Directions: Stop!)', thinking about tomorrow, Don't '(New Directions: Don't')' stop! (New Directions: Stop!)', '(Rachel: it'll soon be here')', Rachel (con New Directions): (New Directions: It'll soon be here')', It'll be, (better than before, Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone) Finn: Oh Oooh!, Don't stop no! New Directions: ' Don't '(New Directions: Don't')' stop! (New Directions: Stop!)' '''Finn: '''Thinking about tomorrow '''New Directions: '''Don't '(New Directios: '''Don't)' stop! '(New Directions: Stop!)' '''Finn:' Oh No, no, no Oh, sorry no... Rachel y New Directions: Ooohh! Finn: 'All I want is to see you smile, '''Quinn: '''If it takes just a little while, '''Finn: '''I know you don't believe that it's true, '''Finn y Rachel: '''I never meant any harm to you. Ooooohhhh! '''New Directions: ' Don't '''(New Directions: Don't')' stop! (New Directions: Stop!)', thinking about tomorrow, Don't '(New Directions: Don't')' stop! (New Directions: Stop!)' , '(con Rachel: '''it'll soon be here,)' '''Rachel con' New Directions: It'll be, better than before, (con Finn: '''Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone)' '''Rachel y Finn con New Directions:' Don't (New Directions: '''Don't)' stop! '(New Directions: Stop!)' , thinking about tomorrow, Don't '(New Directions: Don't) stop! '''(New Directions: '''Stop!), it'll soon be here,(Finn':It'll soon be here')' '(Rachel y New Directions: It'll be, better than before,)' Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone. '(New Directions: Oooh, don't you look back)(x3)' '''Rachel: '''Don't you look back! '''Finn: '''Don't you look, don't you look, no! '''Rachel: '''Yeah, yeah, yeah '''Finn:' Don't you look back Don't you look back Rachel: Don't you look back Don't you look back Todos: Oooh, don't you look back Finn: '''Don't you, don't you, don't you look back '''Rachel y Finn con New Directions: Don't (New Directions: '''Don't)' stop! '(New Directions: Stop!)''', thinking about tomorrow. Curiosidades *Todas las chicas tienen un look mas fresco. *Primera cancion cantada juntos por cuatro (Sam, Quinn, Finn y Rachel) Don't Stopss.jpg glee-2x19-final.jpg rumoursrecap.jpg Shot0143.png Videos thumb|300px|right|Don't Stop - Glee (Audio) thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones del episodio Rumours Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Canciones de Fleetwood Mac